


Haikyuu: Manager's Side Stories

by xkillennejoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkillennejoy/pseuds/xkillennejoy
Summary: Um chat group entre as Manager's dos times de vôlei juvenil ao redor do Japão e as histórias que elas viveram até hoje.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo ¦ Another Break Up

─ ⸙੭ Manager’s + ACE. (Group/Chat)

_MikkiWay: Termiram de novo? 

_GumiCat: Cadê a novidade? 

Cadê o respeito e a consideração?

_GumiCat: Deixei no lixão no jogo contra a Karasuno.

_Shimizu-senpai: Debochada, veremos no nacional.

_GumiCat: Karasuno tem que ganhar no SpringHigh primeiro, Senpai. 

_MikkiWay: Começou. *pega a pipoca*

Gente, foca no assunto aqui, por favor!

_Shimizu-senpai: Nekoma tem que ganhar da Fukurodani, e eu não vejo isso acontecendo, Gumi-chan. 

_Yukippe: Tá aí uma coisa que não vai acontecer, Bokuto-san comenta. 

_GumiCat: Dá última vez que eu chequei a Fukurodani estava mal das pernas, hahaha! 

_Yukippe: *Mensagem de voz*

HAUAHAUAHJAJAUAHAU! O BOKUTO! 

_MikkiWay: KKKKKKKKK! MORTA! 

_GumiCat: Não acredito que você mostrou pra ele! 

_NametsuGoGoDateKo: Que houve gente? Acabei de sair do treino aqui. 

_Shimizu-senpai: Bokuto-San falou apenas verdades. Hahaha! 

_Yukippe: Ele correu aqui e foi chamar o Akaashi, revoltado. Disse que não quer mais papo com Gumi. 

_GumiCat: Tá bem, sem massagem pós treino pra ele. 

_NametsuGoGoDateKo: O ÁUDIO!!! HUEHEUHEUE!

_MillyWay: Gumi-san removendo as regalias do Bokuto não dou um minuto pra Akaashi te chamar no privado pra você reconsiderar. 

_GumiCat: Akaashi-kun tem que entender que não sou manager da Fukurodani. Nekoma já me dá trabalho demais, só o Kuroo vale por um time inteiro. 

_Yukippe: Kuroo-san ainda dá em cima de você? 

_MikkiWay: Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, morto ainda pede cova? 

_GumiCat: Mikki, certinha. 

_Yukippe: Dois anos já, ele já deveria ter entendido.

_GumiCat: Ele faz de zoa, pensando que um dia vai certo. 

_Shimizu-senpai: Eu entendo. 

_MikkiWay: Tanaka-San? 

_Shimizu-senpai: O próprio. 

_NametsuGoGoDateKo: Eu pude perceber no amistoso a dedicação do Tanaka-San com você Senpai. 

_MikkiWay: “Dedicação”, Name-chan muito delicada. Kkkkkkk

Queria eu ter uma “dedicação” dessas.

_GumiCat: Já tinha até esquecido o motivo de todo esse papo, sim… então, terminaram. Ok. Semana que vem vocês voltam. 

_Shimizu-senpai: Essa sua relação com o Oikawa-san parece complicada. 

_ MikkiWay: Complicado é desarmar uma bomba com uma arma na cabeça e sua família de refém, a relação deles é impossível. 

É... Tudo seria mais fácil se o Ushiwaka não existisse. 

_MikkiWay: Vamos passar sabão na boca antes de falar do meu Ace, muito obrigada. 

_GumiCat: Minha vez de pegar a pipoca. 

Eu acho que se ele falar mais uma vez “Você deveria ter vindo pra Shiratorizawa” pro Tooru, ele surta de vez. 

_MikkiWay: Ele deveria. 

_GumiCat: Ele deveria. 

_Yukippe: Ele deveria? 

_NametsuGoGoDateKo: Ele deveria. 

Vocês não tem coração? 

_GumiCat: Não. 

_Shimizu-senpai: Sim. 

_Yukippe: Sim. ♥ 

_NametsuGoGoDateKo: Sim! 

_GumiCat: Suas fracas. 

_MikkiWay: Sim, ele é todo do Toshi-kun. 

Mas, ele sabe que você existe? 

_MikkiWay: O Oikawa-san sabe que ele namora com você a um ano? 

_GumiCat: Depois dessa eu mudava de país. 

_Shimizu-senpai: Não posso ajudar então vou sair. Preciso ajudar a Yachi-chan.

_GumiCat: Põe ela no grupo depois, pra se enturmar. 

_Shimizu-senpai: Enturmar com você? Antes ela entrar numa seita satânica, mais seguro. 

Ele tanto sabe que a gente continua terminando toda sexta e voltando toda segunda feira. 

_NametsuGoGoDateKo: Quem dera eu tivesse entrado numa seita satânica em vez de ter conhecido Gumi-chan, RIP minha inocência. 

_MikkiWay: Amiga, melhore. Não tá vendo que esse homem tá te enrolando? 

_GumiCat: Não me culpe por suas transgressões não, queridinha. 

_NametsuGoGoDateKo: Você me disse coisas que eu não consigo desver toda hora que eu olho pro Aone-san. 

Pelo menos ele me enrola, e o seu que nem sabe que você existe? 

_Yukkipie: EU TÔ PASSANDO MAL!!!

O Ushiwaka só te nota quando precisa de água na hora do treino e mesmo assim deve achar que você é uma máquina de bebidas. 

_GumiCat: Puta merda, o Wakatoshi é uma porta de tão lerdo. Kkkkkkk

_GumiCat: Nametsu, eu só disse verdades. É científicamente provado, pode pesquisar. 

Que papo estranho é esse aí heim, Gumi-san? 

_MikkiWay: Achei ofensivo. Vou processar, chamar meu advogado, miraculous boy SA-TO-RI! 

_Yukkipe: SA-TO-RINDO! HAUAHAUAHUAHA! 

_GumiCat: Esse menino me dá arrepios. 

Tendou? Nossa, Gumi-san com medo, quem diria. 

_GumiCat: Não é medo, é princípios. 

_NametsuGoGoDateKo: É aquilo né, demônios com mesmo instinto assassino não passeiam na mesma encruzilhada.

_GumiCat: Não entendi, qual foi? 

_MikkiWay: Eu entendi. 

_Yukippe: Eu também. 

Eu idem. 

_GumiCat: Pois me atualizem aí, porque não fez sentido pra mim, eu sou um anjo. 

_MikkiWay: Alguém avisa…

_Yukippe: Hauahuahauaahuau! Tô saindo, mais tarde UNO online? 

Claro, um belo jeito de estragar a amizade. 

_GumiCat: Que amizade? Eu só vejo inimigos aqui. 

Eu não sei porque eu ainda tento. 

_MikkiWay: Porque quem namora com _Merdakawa_ nunca desiste. 

_Yukippe: AHUAHAUAHAUAHUA! _Lixokawa_! 

_GumiCat: _Nojokawa_!

Vocês estão passando muito tempo com o Hajime. 

_MikkiWay: Eu sempre fico de olho pra saber qual vai ser o apelido da vez. Kkkkkkk

_GumiCat: Hajime deveria ganhar um prêmio por aguentar o Oikawa-san por tanto tempo. 

_Yukippe: Acho que a Nari-chan está tentando competir nesse qu esito. 

E eu acho que devemos ter coragem de sair da mesa se o respeito não estiver mais sendo servido. Boa noite.

_MikkiWay: Jurou. 

_GumiCat: Gado. 

_Yukippe: Faleci. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❍ . ⌜beLIEve⌝ ─ ⿻ ─ ⸙੭
> 
> Eu tive uma ideia pra forçar minhas primas a assistirem Haikyuu. Eu sinceramente não sei aonde isso vai dar, mas vamos lá.


	2. A Single Day in Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo mundo tem seus próprios problemas diários, seja na escola, em casa ou no trabalho. A vida sempre arranja um jeito de se mostrar presente. É aquele ditado: Se quiser fazer Deus rir, conte a ele seus planos. ;)

─ ⸙੭ **Shiratorizawa Academy**

{Manhã de Sexta-feira ¦ Sala 3°-3} 

“Ah.. Satori-kun, pega pra mim?” a morena apontou para a borracha no chão ao lado do pé do garoto de cabelos vermelhos. 

“Isso é a planilha do jogo de hoje?” o rapaz perguntou casualmente enquanto se abaixava para pegar o objeto, os dedos muito finos roçando na parte macia da borracha antes de alcançá-la por completo. 

“Sim, quero deixar isso pronto pro amistoso, assim posso me ocupar com outras coisas” a menina respondeu sorrindo um ‘obrigada’ ao receber a borracha da mão do colega. 

“Outras coisas… tipo o Wakatoshi-kun?” ele perguntou sinceramente com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Quem via o menino sorrindo daquele jeito até pensava que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa, mas ela sabia que ele estava sendo apenas o Satori de sempre. 

“Shiiiuuu!” a morena o repreendeu, a boca fazendo um bico rosado pelo batom, uma mania que o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos achava muito fofa. “Vamos falar mais baixo pra não entregar a amiga?” ela piscou ajeitando os cabelos longos atrás da orelha, sua atenção novamente as folhas a sua frente. “E não, não é só Wakatoshi-kun… tenho que preparar as bebidas, organizar os coletes, ainda tenho que checar os itens médicos no armário de matériais da quadra, eu fico muito ocupada, vocês não percebem porque ficam batendo bola pra cima e pra baixo.”

“Eehhh?” 

O menino encostou as costas na cadeira inclinando a mesma para trás, se equilibrando perigosamente. Os olhos de Tendou vagaram pela sala de aula, focando em nada em específico. Era break-time na academia e a sala estava mais vazia do que o normal, apenas com algumas alunas do clube de torcida fofocando sobre qualquer que fosse o assunto do momento. 

A Academia Shiratorizawa era um instituto na forma de internato, e uma das escolas mais difíceis de entrar da região de Miyagi. Normalmente seus alunos já vinham frequentando a escola desde o fundamental ou entravam através de uma bolsa de esportes. Ambas as formas tinham um exame de admissão complicado, o que fazia com que apenas os melhores acabassem por se matricular ali. 

Tendou Satori era bloqueador do time de vôlei da escola desde o fundamental. Agora estava em seu último ano e durante todo o ensino médio foi colega de classe de Mikki, a morena de cílios longos que agora sentava ao seu lado. Ele voltou a observar a menina, suas mãos se cruzaram na nuca cobrindo seu cabelo estilizado para cima, o equilíbrio que mantinha sobre a cadeira falhando de vez em quando. 

“Existem formas mais fáceis de morrer.” comentou a garota dando uma breve olhada de reprovação para o jeito que o amigo sentava e logo depois apagando uma linha na folha a sua frente, seu lápis logo depois rabiscando os papéis rapidamente. 

“Hmm.” ele murmurou, agora olhando para ela, percebeu o laço roxo que envolvia os cabelos cuidadosamente ondulados da garota de uma ponta a outra da cabeça. Não fazia parte do uniforme, mas ficava muito bem na menina. 

“O que?!” ela olhava pra ele, seu instinto lhe dizendo que o ruivo queria falar alguma coisa ou apenas pensava alguma coisa que ainda não havia colocado em palavras. 

“Seu cabelo cresceu.” ele disse por fim, a cadeira batendo no chão com um baque surdo fez com que algumas líderes de torcida olhassem para ele reprovando-o por ter feito um barulho desnecessário. Ele não se importou. 

“Hum-hum! Você notou né?” a morena pegou os longos fios ondulados trazendo-os pra frente para que assim pudesse apreciá-los, satisfeita consigo mesma. Estava os deixando crescer desde que soube que o Ushijma gostava de meninas de cabelos longos. “Vou usá-lo solto no treino de hoje. Você acha que o Wakatoshi-kun vai notar?”

Tendou apoiou o queixo em sua mão, que estava em cima da mesa agora, os olhos semi-cerrados observaram das pontas do cabelo da menina para o sorriso esperançoso da mesma. Queria mentir, mas não saberia como. Sua personalidade era mais forte que sua força de vontade. 

“Mikki-chan… Nem se você passasse seu cabelo na cara dele, ele notaria. Talvez se você enrolasse ele numa bola de vôlei?” – ele levantou o dedo como se tivesse tido uma ótima ideia, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. 

A morena revirou os olhos soltando o cabelo chateada, mais uma vez dedicando atenção a planilha a sua frente. Sua boca fez mais um bico enquanto ela rabiscava furiosamente o pedaço de papel. 

“Hm? Ahh? Hunhun.. Sim, sim.” o ruivo agora indagava consigo mesmo, como se tivesse realizado algo “Se você fizer isso… é capaz dele usar a bola para jogar e acabar levando sua cabeça junto!” 

“Sério? Você acha que o problema é esse?” ela perguntou julgando o pensamento do amigo. O sorriso bobo de Tendou preenchendo os lábios finos afirmavam seus pensamentos. A morena simplesmente desistiu. “Eu estou cercada por idiotas.” 

Mikki levantou arrastando a cadeira e levando consigo seu trabalho pela metade e um coração acelerado para o corredor. Ela não estava chateada de verdade, mas toda aquela dedicação sem retorno estava cansando a menina. Antigamente ela fazia tudo muito feliz de ser a manager do time de vôlei mais promissor da região, já haviam ganhado o nacional por duas vezes e caminhavam para o terceiro ano de vitória. Era satisfatório por si só se não fosse o fato dela ter ser apaixonado pelo Ace mais tapado (quando o assunto era romance) do time de vôlei da história do Japão. 

Sua impaciência era tanta que ela pulava as escadas de dois em dois degraus, como se isso pudesse diminuir o ritmo dos seus pensamentos. O movimento não ajudou e ainda acelerou ainda mais o coração da morena. Sua vontade era jogar uma cadeira na cabeça do Satori, mas ela sabia que esse não era o problema. O ruivo sempre fora sincero e simplista demais e, doía admitir, ele estava certo… e sua amiga Gumi também. 

Institivamente a garota puxou o celular do blazer branco do uniforme e digitou rápidamente no grupo das manager’s _“Wakatoshi-kun é uma porta MESMO!”._

Ela não teve tempo de ver as respostas sarcásticas das amigas porque seu celular voou da sua mão quando seu rosto deu de cara com uma ‘porta’ de quase 1,90 de altura ou, nesse caso, o próprio Wakatoshi Ushijima. 

“Hn…?” o capitão do time de vôlei olhava para baixo enquanto a menina a sua frente esfregava o nariz. A diferença de altura entre os dois era de uns bons 30cm, de forma que nem em cima do último degrau da escada a morena conseguia ficar na altura dos olhos do rapaz. 

“Waaakatoshi-kun…!” Mikki só conseguia esfregar o nariz chorosamente de uma forma bem delicada e até fofa. Os olhos lacrimejando pelo contato brusco a fez pensar que ele parecia mais um portão de ferro que uma simples porta de madeira. 

“Ah, gomen. Você está bem?” 

“Hunhun~ não foi nada.” Ela estava contente pela atenção, mas não durou muito. 

“Hn… Tendou?” 

Ela queria revirar os olhos pela segunda vez naquele dia, sabia que o menino não notaria. Não, ele estava procurando o amigo, provavelmente para devolver a Jump que estava em sua mão. 

Feroz na quadra, invencível tanto no saque quanto nos cortes que ele dava. Ele era o assunto toda hora que o time da escola aparecia em revistas e na TV. Uma meta a ser alcançada por todos os atacantes, mas um completo idiota em perceber que a garota a sua frente queria mais que a penas um ‘gomen’, esse era o capitão do time de vôlei da Shiratorizawa. 

“Satori-kun está na sala.” ela respondeu tentando parecer indiferente enquanto abaixava para pegar o celular que havia caído no degrau ao lado, provavelmente o rapaz nem havia notado que o aparelho havia despencado da mão da morena devido ao contato. 

“Obrigado.” e simples assim ele começou a subir as escadas, as costas largas dele sendo a única visão da manager. Mikki deixou um suspiro sair e quando estava pronta para continuar seu caminho, Ushijima parou no topo da escada antes de continuar o próximo lance e apontou para ela. 

“Bonito laço.” 

E lá estava a migalha de atenção que alimentaria ela durante um mês inteiro. Seu sorriso abriu muito mais largo na sua mente do que no seu rosto, porque por fora ela era uma menina comportada e delicada, e era essa impressão que ela queria passar para ele, apesar de por dentro ela está xingando vividamente de alegria palavrões não muito bonitos. Ela agradeceu tocando de leve no laço da cabeça com uma timidez aparente e o assistiu desaparecer logo em seguida. 

Assim que percebeu que estava sozinha, fechou a mão em punho em vitória como se tivesse acertado uma corte contra um bloqueio triplo. Sua mão logo em seguida acordou a tela do celular (milagrosamente intacta), seus dedos digitando rapidamente no chat anterior. 

_“É uma porta, mas é uma porta linda demais!”_

─ ⸙੭ **Nekoma High**

{Tarde de Sexta-feira ¦ Ginásio #3} 

A manager do time de vôlei da escola metropolitana Nekoma estava dobrando os coletes de treino recém lavados para os ajeitar cuidadosamente em cima do grande armário na sala de materiais adjunta dentro de uma das quadras do colégio. Fora da sala ela podia ouvir os tênis deslizando no piso de madeira e o som de bolas batendo no chão e contra as palmas do jogadores indicando que o treino da tarde já havia começado. 

Dava pra ouvir também os gritos do Yamamoto toda vez que ele fazia um bom saque viagem. Na verdade dava pra ouvir os grito dele do outro lado da cidade de Tokyo, em qualquer momento do dia. Algumas vezes ela chegou a brincar perguntando a manager da Karasuno se ela conseguia ouvir os gritos do garoto em Miyagi também, sua Senpai respondeu perguntando se ela ouvia os gritos do Tanaka o que fez as duas concluírem que eles provavelmente compartilhavam o mesmo neurônio. 

Não demorou muito para ela ouvir os comandos do capitão da Nekoma, pedindo mais entusiasmo para o pobre Kenma, o levantador oficial do time. Um sorriso se espalhou no seus lábios só de imaginar o olhar de tédio que Kozume Kenma estava dando naquele momento, provavelmente ignorando completamente o pedido do capitão. Quando terminou de dobrar o último colete no topo do pequeno monte que havia feito, reuniu todos em sua mão enquanto olhava para o armário a sua frente notando que o mesmo estava já quase preenchido de vários meteriais usados para limpeza e manutenção da quadra, além de uma rede nova adquirida na semana passada. 

Havia um espaço acima do armário que era perfeito para guardar os coletes, porém seus 1,65cm não permitiam tamanha façanha. Olhou para os lados procurando algo em que pudesse se apoiar quando ouviu um toc toc na porta, desnecessário, pois a mesma estava aberta. Ela não precisou nem olhar para o lado para saber quem era, um suspiro entediado escapou da sua boca e ela fingiu que não havia ouvido nada, focando na busca por algum banco ou escada que a ajudasse. 

“Chibi-chan?”

“Me mate.” ela virou institivamente em direção a porta, o apelido proferido deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca. Ela já sabia que ele estava se aproximando quando ouviu ele falando com Kenma segundos atrás, pois a voz do rapaz estava muito próxima da entrada da sala.

“Late.”

“Você não pode pedir pra um gato latir.” o sorriso ragasdo no rosto do rapaz de cabelos muito negros só irritava ainda mais a menina, apesar dela não deixar transparecer, manteve sua poker face desinteressada. 

“Vai procurar uma bola pra sacar, porque claramente você não sacou que eu não tô interessada.” 

“Oya… Agora é assim? Vamos ficar na defensiva?” ele se encostou na lateral da porta, os braços cruzados a frente do tórax amassava a camisa preta de treino criando pequenos vínculos que destacavam ainda mais o peitoral do moreno. E ela não sabia porque agora ela reparava nisso. 

“Eu pensei que a gente tinha chegado a um entendimento ontem?”

“Não pense demais, seu cérebro vai acabar explodindo pelo esforço.” 

Se tivesse um buraco no chão ela se enterraria naquele momento. Seu corpo todo gritava tentando esquecer o encontro, ou melhor, a emboscada com aquele idiota na saída pós treino ontem a noite. Emboscada essa que ela propositadamente esqueceu de comentar no chat das manager’s. Suicídio social não era sua praia. 

“Eu não preciso pensar muito já que você faz todo o trabalho por mim.”

Ah, que filho da puta, ela queria ter dito isso, em vez disso encarou o garoto, os coletes ainda em mãos, deu um leve sorriso, nada amigável, e com um olhar ele pegou a dica. O capitão moveu-se em linha reta até ela pegando o volume nas mãos dela ao mesmo tempo que avistava o espaço ideal no armário para depositar os coletes, e claro, ele continuava provocando a menina. 

“Mas se você quiser, eu posso devolver o favor.” 

Tetsurou Kuroo. _Pain-In-The-Ass_ Kuroo-San, como Akaashi famosamente o apelidou. Estudante do terceiro ano, classe 5 e capitão do time de vôlei da Nekoma, e o pé no saco da manager do segundo ano Gumi, mais conhecida pelo nome de ‘Colecionadora de Ossos’ e se você achou o filme assustador, espere só até ela achar nódulos para desfazer em suas costas. 

“Não sei se você seria capaz de devolver o favor a altura das minhas habilidades e no meu nível de qualidade.” ela falava enquanto observava o menino levantar os braços ajeitando os coletes no espaço acima, o movimento fazia a camisa dele descobrir boa parte da pele onde uma entrada significativa levava a caminhos cujo quais ela havia explorado ontem a noite. 

“Tch, tch…” a língua do rapaz estalou em falsa desaprovação quando ele voltou a atenção a morena de cabelos curtos a sua frente. “Acho que você não deve ter notado, mas estamos numa escola. Não é o lugar onde alunos aprendem coisas?”

“Tenho cara de professora por acaso?”

“Com os óculos certo, a fantasia estaria perfeita.” 

“Que fantasia?” 

O vice capitão, Kai, havia entrado na sala mal iluminada pela lâmpada amarelada em busca do capitão que havia desaparecido do treino a alguns minutos. Se ele ainda fosse pequeno, passaria despercebido, mas é difícil não notar um bloqueador de quase 1,88cm fora da quadra. Ele olhou de Kuroo para Gumi analisando a situação, se tivesse uma tesoura cortaria aquela tensão facilmente. 

“Seu capitão vai se vestir de galo pro halloween desse ano. Eu estava comentando que a fantasia ficaria perfeita” a manager sorria cinicamente, desviando do assunto como uma boa advogada desvia das acusações dos promotores. 

“Halloween não está um pouco longe pra vocês estarem discutindo fantasias agora?” Kai retrucou claramente entendo a piada em toda a situação. 

“De fato, mas sempre temos tempo pra discutir quando o assunto é festa.” 

Kuroo respondeu sorrindo enquanto tocava no ombro do colega de time indicando que estavam de saída. Antes de atravessar a porta para a quadra a sua frente, o moreno apoiou as mãos acima do short como se observasse o seu time treinar, mas na verdade estava dando tempo para que Kai fosse na frente. Quando percebeu que seu vice capitão havia entrado em quadra, o rapaz olhou lateralmente para trás de forma que apenas a parte de seu rosto coberto pela franja pudesse ser vista pela menina. 

“Se você esperar, te ajudo a fechar a quadra hoje de novo.” 

“E porque você acha que eu precisaria de ajuda para rodar uma chave numa fechadura?” Gumi respondeu afiada, seu semblante menosprezando a ‘ajuda’ do capitão. 

“Nunca se sabe.” ele disse por fim, rindo enquanto a quadra o engulia junto com os gritos e saques, levantamentos e recebimentos de bolas por toda a parte. 

─ ⸙੭ **Aoba Johsai High**

{Final de Tarde de Sexta-feira ¦ Saída da Escola} 

A atacante, ACE e capitã do time feminino de vôlei batia seu tênis contra o concreto do chão na saída da escola em que estudava a quase dois anos. Era uma rotina comum para ela sempre esperar pelo namorado para que pudessem ir juntos para casa. Ela até iria com seu time, mas suas colegas de vôlei moravam em direções opostas. De qualquer forma, aquela também era boa uma oportunidade para passar um tempo com ele, já que ambos mal se viam durante o dia por serem de turmas diferentes e por terem seus respectivos treinos de vôlei pela tarde.

Esperar na frente da saída da escola era também uma estratégia, já que se ela fosse para a quadra onde o namorado estivesse treinando ele se sentiria confortável sabendo que ela não estava o esperando lá fora e provavelmente prolongaria o treino por mais uns minutos. E esse talvez seja um dos muitos motivos de uma longa lista pelo qual eles sempre brigavam. 

Ela checou o horário no celular enquanto puxava o elástico que prendia seu rabo-de-cavalo desmanchando o penteado, os cabelos caramelo caindo em cascata desiguais por toda a extensão dos ombros. Ele estava atrasado alguns minutos, mas como nenhum dos companheiros de time dele haviam deixado a quadra ainda, ela se tranquilizou. Se recostou no pilar de cimento ao lado da placa que indicava o nome da escola e checou suas mensagens no smartphone. 

Aoba Johsai era uma das poucas escolas privadas da prefeitura de Miyagi e era famosa pelo uniforme turquesa e pelo time de vôlei masculino, considerado um dos quatro mais fortes da região. Seus alunos eram vistos como príncipes e princesas devido ao nome do colégio significar literalmente “Castelo Azul”. O levantador Oikawa Tooru inclusive era chamado de Grande Rei pelo bloqueador baixinho da Karasuno, e de certa forma o apelido lhe caia bem. O que não cai nada bem é a falta de consideração do rei para com sua namorada que já começava a apresentar sinais de irritação pela demora dele. Uns cinco minutos depois e a menina vislumbrou as jerseys brancas/turquesas caminhando contra o pôr do sol em direção à saída. Ela pôs-se a contar o número de cabeças apenas para perceber que estavam faltando duas. 

Clássico Oikawa Tooru lhe deixar esperando. 

Estava pronta a considerar esperar alguns minutos a mais quando uma mensagem de Mikki no grupo em resposta a sua irritação por estar esperando por ele lhe chamou atenção: “Mas hoje não é sexta-feira?”. 

Sim, ela havia esquecido, hoje era dia de terminar o namoro de novo. Ela não havia lembrado devido ao amistoso de hoje contra a Niiyama, seu foco completamente no jogo, onde infelizmente perderam mais sets do que gostaria, mas foi produtivo para testar algumas formações e ataques contra o time mais forte da região que ela enfrentaria em breve na SpringHigh. 

Ela deixou os rostos conhecidos do time de vôlei masculino passar por ela enquanto acenava para eles desejando uma boa volta pra casa. Hanamaki, também atacante e veterano do clube se aproximou da menina, suas alturas colidindo, uma diferença de apenas cinco centímetros para o menino que era mais alto. 

“Hoje é sexta-feira.” ele afirmou como se fosse um evento, sem nenhuma intenção extra, apenas para iniciar uma conversa com a colega da classe ao lado da sua. 

“Hajime tá com ele?”

“Extamente.” Matsukawa, outro veterano do clube passou ao lado dos dois acenando com a cabeça, se distanciou um pouco como se esperasse por Hanamaki, mas não quisesse ouvir a conversa. 

A garota suspirou pesadamente. Ela poderia ir embora e teria a companhia dos meninos até em casa, mas sabia que isso não adiantaria, pois provavelmente ela chegaria em casa irritada pensando em tudo que não pôde falar e acabaria por dar meia volta e tirar satisfação com o namorado na casa dele causando uma cena desagradável. 

Ela aceitou o destino preparando a mente pra batalha. Acenou para Hanamaki, um sorriso derrotado nos lábios em agradecimento, ajeitou a mochila no ombro e refez os passos para a quadra em frente ao prédio do bloco A, o sol em suas costas era uma gentil mão a acalentando como se a preparasse para a escuridão que estava vindo. 

Antes de chegar no prédio que hospedava uma das quadras ela já conseguia ouvir as bolas sendo lançadas, pelo barulho provavelmente um treinamento de saque, saque esse que ela conhecia muito bem apenas pelo som que a bola fazia contra o piso da quadra. Ela havia treinado esse saque forte com o namorado há algum tempo, um sempre tentando vencer o outro em precisão e força, eram os momentos em que eles mais se sentiam vivos e conectados como um casal deveria ser. Porém, depois de perder pra Shiratorizawa no InterHigh pelo terceiro ano consecutivo Oikawa não estava no clima de compartilhar saques com ninguém. A garota compreendia a frustração do rapaz, seu time também perdeu para Niiyama esse ano, deixando-a em segundo lugar no InterHigh. 

Mas era exatamente como lidar com essa frustração que os dois se diferenciavam. Nesse quesito a Ace do time de vôlei feminino era fria e conseguia aproveitar essas oportunidades para criar estratégias específicas para cada ataque do time rival. Foi assim que o time dela venceu no InterHigh do ano passado, porém o namorado gostava de dizer que não dava para comparar Niiyama com Shiratorizawa em questão de força, e as vezes apenas estratégia não vencia força bruta, que era o que o time da Shiratorizawa tinha de sobra. 

Ela chegou na larga porta aberta, porém coberta por uma rede que impedia as bolas de sair caso as mesmas encontrassem seu caminho para fora da quadra. Deu uma leve suspirada, removendo algumas ideias da cabeça, hoje tentaria ser a namorada compreensíva, então não pegaria muito pesado logo de cara. Deu um passo pra dentro do prédio, sentindo a pressão do ambiente aquecer seu corpo. 

A quadra estava cheia de bolas espalhadas na ponta contrária ao sacador que agora já corria para mais um saque. Hajime, o tal amigo de infância do sacador em questão, se postava na linha fora da marcação da quadra de costas para porta pela qual a menina tinha entrado. Ela não precisava ver o rosto de Hajime pra saber que ele não estava satisfeito. 

Ela deu mais alguns passos adentro, tentando se fazer visível, e vamos combinar que uma garota de 1,80cm chama uma certa atenção, mas apenas Hajime notou sua presença, virando o corpo para recebê-la, alívio se espalhando por todo o rosto do rapaz. Ele andou um pouco apenas para por a mão no ombro da menina e desejar um “Boa sorte” ao mesmo tempo que o olhar da mais alta dizia “Se você for, eu mato ele” ao que o olhar dele respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios “Por favor”. 

O vice capitão havia deixado a quadra e já respirava o ar noturno quando a namorada do melhor amigo jogou a própria mochila no chão. O que era um bom começo se você pensar que ela já havia jogado a mochila na cara do levantador algumas vezes antes de começar um discussão. O último vislumbre que ele teve foi da garota caminhando em direção contrária ao namorado, ela provavelmente receberia todos os saques dele só para que o rapaz se irritasse e aí a discussão começasse de verdade.

Apenas mais uma noite rotineira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❍ . ⌜beLIEve⌝ ─ ⿻ ─ ⸙੭
> 
> Vocês não fazem ideia de quantas vezes eu já editei esse capítulo e ainda assim não sinto que está do jeito que eu quero. Vou tentar mais no proximo.


End file.
